


Everyone Loves Chocolate

by furiosity



Series: Short Precarious Anecdote Month [29]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiosity/pseuds/furiosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Aomine spend a week chez Kagami-Kuroko and emerge unscathed? It's less likely than you think. Featuring a trip to the department of backstory, literally every kind of chocolate (not really), and obligatory space aliens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Loves Chocolate

Taiga was about to pounce on Kuroko when the phone rang.

"This is Kuroko."

Taiga didn't know who it was but he already hated them. Forever. It was the first night of summer break, post-midterms, and they hadn't had a chance to so much as make out in the past two weeks. Anyone who interfered with tonight was an enemy.

"Oh, hello, Aomine-kun. I hope you've been well, also."

 _Of course._ Who else? Goddamned Ahomine. He always ruined everything. "Tell him we're busy," Taiga advised, beginning to peel Kuroko's shorts off. "Why's he even calling you, isn't he in the States?"

Kuroko gave one of his slow grins and shook his head slightly, listening. "Uh-huh... Oh, that's too bad... Let me ask Kagami-kun."

Taiga, who had managed to get Kuroko's shorts all the way down his legs and was trying to get Kuroko to lift his feet, looked up. "Ask me what?"

Kuroko covered the phone with one hand. "He's back for the summer break but he forgot his house keys, and his parents are on a Europe trip. The Momoi family has a spare set, but they're on the same trip. He wants to know if we could let him stay here until his parents return."

"That idiot," Taiga said. "Tell him to come on over. But he's paying for pizza delivery tonight."

"I heard that!" the phone squawked.

"Good, because I meant for you to hear it!" Taiga yelled. "Asshole."

Kuroko hung up the phone and leaned down to kiss Taiga's nose. "It'll take him at least forty minutes to get here."

"Not long enough," Taiga muttered, pulling Kuroko down off the couch and into his lap.

-

After high school, Taiga and Kuroko had entered university together. Taiga had been scouted by the NBA D-League but he hadn't wanted to leave Kuroko behind. Aomine had had no such things tying him to Japan, so he'd gone off to some Midwestern suburban hell. It was an impressive accomplishment, either way -- the NBA had plenty of home-grown talent to pick from, so for them to take a chance on a Japanese kid no one had heard of was a hell of a thing.

Aomine would return for summer break and sometimes the three of them hung out during those times, but that was about the extent of Taiga's contact with Aomine. So having him come to stay was a little weird, even if only for a week. He didn't _mind_ Aomine, precisely -- for a while after finding out that Kuroko's first crush had been on Aomine, he'd been virulently jealous, but that had passed. Aomine had never _known_ about it, anyway, and it wasn't like Kuroko was Taiga's first anything, either. He was just the best.

"So you've got what, another semester left?" Aomine asked him.

They were seated in the living room eating shaved ice from a vendor downstairs and trying not to melt; the air conditioner had gone on the fritz last week. Neither Taiga nor Kuroko had had time to call the landlord to get a repairman in, and by the time they'd got around to calling, there was a goddamned wait list. Tokyo summers were fucking brutal.

"If we survive," Taiga said. "I mean this heat, not school."

"And after that?"

Taiga shrugged. "Dunno yet. If the D-League still isn't interested in Kuroko, we'll probably join Blue."

"Blue wants him?" Aomine whistled. "Not bad."

Taiga caught himself staring at his eyes: dark blue. He'd always been a sucker for blue eyes, so it was normal, he supposed, if a bit weird. This was _Aomine_.

"What kind of chocolate do you like best, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked, looking up from the shopping catalogue he'd been studying. Was it Taiga's imagination or was Kuroko also fixating on Aomine's eyes?

"I hate chocolate."

"Don't be ridiculous," Taiga said. "Everyone loves chocolate."

Aomine folded his hands and shook his head categorically. "Not me."

"That just means you haven't found the right chocolate for you," Kuroko said.

"Why are we talking about chocolate?" Taiga asked. "Are you changing the subject?"

"I'm always changing the subject," Kuroko said with a mysterious air. "Look at this. It's a chocolate fondue set. We can make it at home!" He showed Taiga the catalogue.

"We're not buying a chocolate fondue set," Taiga said after looking at it. "We might be moving to the States soon, remember?"

"Oka-ay," Kuroko said with a sigh. "But since it's come up, I'd like to eat some chocolate. Why don't we go buy a bunch and find out what kind Aomine-kun likes?"

"I told you, I don't like any kind--!" Aomine protested, but Kuroko was already off the couch and heading for the door.

-

"We should probably put most of this in the fridge," Taiga said, eyeing the pile of chocolate bars on the coffee table doubtfully. "It'll melt."

Kuroko made as if to hug all the chocolate. "We'll just eat it."

"Even you can't eat that much chocolate at once, dumbass," Taiga said. "Why did we even get this much?"

Aomine sat on the far end of the couch, looking cross. He'd refused all offers of chocolate so far, but Kuroko remained convinced that they'd find something that at least sounded good enough to try.

"How about this -- dark chocolate with hot chili peppers?" Kuroko waved a fancy-looking bar in Aomine's direction, leaning over Taiga's legs.

"Who the hell puts chili peppers in chocolate?" Aomine actually looked personally offended by the suggestion. "I'd rather eat chili peppers alone, and I hate those even more than chocolate."

Taiga had forgotten that he'd picked up a piece of imported whole-hazelnut chocolate between his thumb and forefinger earlier; it had melted against his skin, and the surviving piece was almost to the ground when he caught it with his other hand and popped it into his mouth.

Then he licked the melty stuff off his fingers carefully. If you weren't careful when licking chocolate off your fingers, you were bound to miss a spot. That spot would wait patiently until you were anywhere in the vicinity of a white garment, preferably an expensive one belonging to someone else.

He caught Aomine's eye as he finished; Aomine was staring at him.

"What?" Taiga asked. "Did I get it on my face?"

Aomine shook his head silently.

"You always get chocolate on your face whenever we eat it," Kuroko said.

"Aren't you talking about yourself?" Taiga retorted, licking his thumb and wiping a bit of chocolate from the corner of Kuroko's mouth.

Kuroko handed him a piece of the chili pepper sort. "Don't just wipe my face when we have guests, Kagami-kun."

"It's Aomine, he's okay," Taiga said. "He won't tell anyone we're practically married."

"Actually, you're wrong about that," Aomine said. "All the rumours about you in the D-League? All my doing. Just preparing your welcome mat."

"There are rumours about us in the D-League?" Kuroko asked, looking genuinely curious.

"Of course not," Taiga said with a snort. "Like anyone would listen to anything this guy says."

The chili chocolate was melting, too; Taiga ate it quickly. The chili stung his mouth but the sugar dulled it, leaving behind a tingly sensation, similar to how you'd feel after eating pineapple, except across the top of your tongue instead of at the sides of it.

He started to lick the melt off his fingers, thinking that he hadn't eaten pineapple in a while.

"Why don't you just go wash your hands?" Aomine said under his breath.

Taiga glanced at him. "I never took you for a squeamish type," he said, his index finger still halfway in his mouth.

Aomine glanced at it, looked away, and _blushed_. That was the moment Taiga knew he wanted Aomine -- maybe had always wanted him, on some level, because it didn't feel _new_.

"Could it be that you want to eat it off my fingers? Kuroko, this guy wants me to feed him chocolate by hand." He turned to Kuroko, who was staring at Taiga with approval all over his face. _Why can he always tell?_

"Of course I don't!" Aomine said. "I told you, I don't like it."

"Do I have your permission?" Taiga asked Kuroko, breaking off another piece of the chili stuff. Kuroko nodded, smiling slightly.

"Permission for what--?" Aomine began, but Taiga straddled him, pinned him to the back of the couch with a bent forearm to the chest and brought the piece of chocolate to his mouth. "Here, eat it. I'm even feeding it to you, just like you wanted."

He pushed the chocolate past Aomine's lips, staining them dark brown. Aomine gazed up at Taiga's face and then did something Taiga had _not_ been expecting; he ate up the chocolate _and_ sucked Taiga's fingers in. One of his hands grabbed Taiga's ass and squeezed, firm, hard; Taiga shivered; Aomine's tongue was just so _slick_ , and there was a gleam in his eye that made Taiga hot as he pulled his fingers back out.

 _This is going way too far._ Taiga yelped, climbed off Aomine, and moved back to sit next to Kuroko. "Sorry."

"Shit," Aomine said, actually blushing as he looked aside. "Tetsu, I don't mean to creep up on your turf, honest."

"I'm not turf," Taiga objected. "I'm a person." _A very embarrassed person._

"If Kagami-kun doesn't mind you creeping up on him, then I don't mind either," Kuroko said. He prodded the front of Taiga's pants. "Kagami-kun's penis doesn't seem to mind, but I'm not sure about the rest of him."

"Be a little more jealous!" Aomine said, still not looking at either of them.

"Why?" Kuroko asked. "Just because Kagami-kun might like you doesn't mean he likes me any less." He climbed into Taiga's lap. Taiga put his arms around Kuroko's shoulders and pressed his chest tightly to Kuroko's warm back.

"For the record, I _don't_ like you," Taiga told Aomine. "I just think you're hot."

"I agree," Kuroko said. "Aomine-kun has a lot of sex appeal. He has other likable qualities, too. Kagami-kun, you just don't know him very well."

"You guys are seriously weird! Aren't you practically married?" Aomine finally turned to look at them. His face had gone a pretty shade of dark, dark red. "Or is it an open relationship or some bullshit like that?"

"I wouldn't call it an open relationship," Kuroko said, moving his arm back to ruffle Taiga's hair. "It's an open-minded one."

"So you're telling your man to cheat on you."

"It's not cheating if I approve," Kuroko said.

Taiga bent to press his cheek to Kuroko's. "You want us to do this guy?"

"I may have thought about something like that one or two times," Kuroko said with a faint blush.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Kuroko kissed the side of Taiga's neck. "I wasn't sure if Aomine-kun was your type."

Aomine made a noise like a startled horse. "Do I get to participate in this conversation?"

"Of course you do," Kuroko said. "Though it seemed to me just now that you were very interested in Kagami-kun."

"Yeah, you don't grab a man's ass like that unless you mean business," Taiga said. "So why don't you stop trying to save face and come over here? I'll be gentle."

"You guys are _sick_ ," Aomine muttered. Then he looked at them with such an evil smirk that Taiga's insides quivered. "I like it."

-

It wasn't the first time they had another person join them, but it felt different. Why or how, Taiga didn't really understand, but kneeling over Aomine's naked body and planting teasing kisses around the pulse point at the base of his neck felt comfortable, as though he were with Kuroko.

Well, he _was_ with Kuroko, but Kuroko was sitting behind him, spreading Taiga's ass open, rubbing a fingertip against the hole and tonguing it occasionally.

"Tetsuya, that's really distracting," Taiga complained, though he didn't move away. Aomine's cock felt nice against his palm: heavy. Taiga worked it over with slow, steady strokes -- he could tell that Aomine was used to a faster pace by the way he squirmed and tried to take control, but it wasn't time for that yet.

"I got a little turned on," Kuroko said. "I apologise." Taiga felt him leave the bed. _Gone to get the lube._ He thought about Kuroko in him, and what Aomine would see if he stayed like this, fleetingly jealous: he always wanted to see Kuroko when they were having sex. Once they knew what they were doing after graduation, Taiga would pay for one of those mirrored wall-and-ceiling numbers, either here or in the States.

"I thought you weren't using your first names," Aomine said, a little breathless. Taiga squeezed him harder and bit his earlobe, earning a tiny gasp.

"Only when we're like this," Kuroko said from somewhere behind Taiga.

"Yeah, this way all he has to do to make me get a boner in public is whisper my name," Taiga said. "Works every time. Give me a kiss."

Aomine did -- his kisses were a bit on the wet side, not unpleasant but very unlike Kuroko's. Kuroko's lube-slicked fingers breached him, and Taiga moaned into the kiss, the sound thrumming against his lips. Aomine began to rock upward into Taiga's hand, trying once again to pick up the pace. Taiga pulled away and kissed the side of Aomine's face. "Easy. What's your hurry?"

"We're naked," Aomine said. "In bed. With our dicks out. What do you _think_ I'm in a hurry to do?"

"Oh fuck, that's good," Taiga breathed as Kuroko slid into him.

Aomine craned his neck to look at Kuroko, his eyes widening.

"Wait, Kagami, _you're_ the woman?"

Taiga gave him a bewildered -- though probably glazed -- look. "What part of me looks like a woman to you?"

"You say that, but Tetsu's got his cock in you, doesn't he?" Meanwhile, Aomine's hips had started yet another attempt to take over Taiga's pace; Taiga quelled it again.

"How old-fashioned, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said, pulling back and grasping Taiga's hips firmly. "First of all, I'm not always putting it in."

"Second of all," Taiga said, "women have been sticking things up men's asses forever, so if that's how you think of women, then everyone's a woman. Besides, it feels... really... good." That turned into a moan as Kuroko pushed slowly into him again.

"Seriously? It feels good?"

Taiga was having real trouble concentrating. "You want to try?"

"No, thanks," Aomine said, a bit of an edge creeping into his voice. "Maybe some other time."

Taiga turned around to look at Kuroko. "Hear that, Tetsuya? He wants to do it again already."

"Don't get cocky, Bakagami," Aomine drawled. "You haven't even made me come yet."

"So?" Taiga turned back to him, squeezed the tip of his cock lightly. "Any guy can make _himself_ come in about three minutes. What's special about that?"

"I-- um." Aomine looked so dumbfounded that Taiga snickered, then bent down to kiss his neck.

Kuroko bent his upper body down onto Taiga's back and hugged him around the chest. "Taiga," he mumbled against Taiga's skin between shallow, rapid thrusts. "This feels so nice."

Taiga closed his eyes. He was in no danger of coming like this; he never came when it was from behind. He released Aomine's cock. "Move back against the wall," he told him. "I'll show you something nice, too."

Kuroko made a soft noise, hugged Taiga tighter, moved faster. Aomine seemed torn between watching Kuroko and doing as he was told, so Taiga pushed lightly against his chest, balancing awkwardly on one arm. "Come on. I won't bite it off, don't worry."

Aomine blushed -- it really was terrible that he could make Taiga's pulse race just by doing that -- and manoeuvred backwards. He had really nice legs, and blushed harder when Taiga said so. _He talks a good game, but he really isn't that experienced._

"Get on your knees," Taiga said when Aomine had moved back enough. Aomine obeyed him, and Taiga pulled his cock into his mouth, drawing a sharp hiss. Aomine's hand tangled in his hair as Taiga sucked at the tip, played with it a bit before he got it in deeper.

"It's unfair how hot you look right now," Kuroko said, righting himself and placing one of his palms on the small of Taiga's back.

"Mmprh," Taiga said; he wasn't really sure what he was _trying_ to say -- having Aomine's cock in his mouth at the same time as Kuroko fucked him was apparently the secret to making Taiga come even from behind; his half-hard dick stiffened again in an instant. They'd done this before, but for some weird reason it mattered that it was _Aomine_.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko said. "Give me a kiss."

Taiga wished he could see it, but he had to settle for feeling it -- no sooner had Aomine's upper body shifted to bend closer to Kuroko than Taiga felt the vibrating rush through the soft thin skin against his lips; Kuroko's mouth muffled Aomine's startled moan, and Aomine's come splashed across Taiga's tongue.

After pulling out, Aomine sat heavily down, his back thumping against the headboard. "Holy shit."

"Taiga," Kuroko moaned, squeezing Taiga's hips.

Taiga arched his back, falling down on his elbows, pushing his ass up as Kuroko finished and pulled out carefully, holding the condom in place. Taiga looked up at Aomine, who watched them with wide-eyed fascination, and grinned.

"Stop making eyes at Aomine-kun and come over here," Kuroko said. "I thought for sure you would finish first, the noises you were making."

Taiga didn't look away from Aomine. "It's okay," he said. There was a point to be made here, after all.

Kuroko clambered to his side of the bed and stretched out. "If you're sure."

Taiga flopped over onto his back and pulled a pillow under his head. Aomine slid down to lie between them, and that felt kind of okay. Kind of.

"So _can_ we do this again or was it a one-time thing?" Aomine asked after a long silence.

On the other side of him, Kuroko laughed softly. "That's up to Kagami-kun."

"Mmm, I might like you a little," Taiga said. "Just don't get full of yourself."

"That's impossible, Kagami-kun," Kuroko commented. "If Aomine-kun were any more full of himself, he'd start overflowing."

"Overflowing with himself?"

"I guess. Huh, how would that work, though? Like the Russian dolls? A very tiny Aomine-kun at the very middle of himself would be very cute."

"Do you guys mind not discussing my character so brazenly when I'm right here?"

"Why, isn't it better this way?" Taiga asked. "If we're going to have a relationship we might as well talk to each other."

"Oh, is _that_ what we're doing? Having a relationship?"

"Obviously," Kuroko said.

"But I don't even live in Japan."

Taiga rolled his eyes. "So it's a long-distance relationship."

"There's _three_ of us."

"So?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah, so?" Taiga echoed. If they could have sex in a three-way, why not a relationship? Sure, it was unusual, but a lot of things were unusual. Like square watermelons and green tea-flavoured Kit Kats.

Aomine put his arm around Kuroko's shoulders. "So why not four? Seven? Why don't you invite the entire Generation of Miracles over and have a massive orgy?"

"If you don't like us enough to try, you can just say so," Kuroko said. "You don't need to resort to logical fallacies."

"It's not that I don't like you, I just don't see how you can be so casual about something this weird!" Aomine manoeuvred his other arm under Taiga's neck.

"Aomine," Taiga said, turning to look at him. "When you first discovered basketball, how much time did you spend wondering why you should use your time and energy to chase a ball around the court and try to throw it into a tiny basket? Isn't it a completely weird thing to want to do for a human, if you think about it?"

"Yeah," Kuroko said. "If there were some aliens passing by a basketball court in a flying saucer, they'd probably break their brains trying to figure out why Earthlings do this kind of thing."

"I hope that doesn't happen," Taiga said. "If the aliens' brains broke, they'd lose control of their saucer and crash it and ruin a perfectly good match."

Aomine looked at Taiga, then at Kuroko. He lifted his head and gave Kuroko a smacky kiss on the lips, then turned to Taiga and did the same. Taiga's heartbeat began to accelerate again.

"You guys should just hurry up and come over to the States," Aomine said. "Cut the distance down a bit." Then, after a few moments, "I can't believe I just said that."

"I heard you say it," Taiga said.

"No takebacks," Kuroko added.

[end]


End file.
